ftnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
|color2 = |Name = Natsu Dragneel |Kanji = ナツ・ドラグニル |Roumaji = Natsu Doraguniru |Aliases = |Image = Natsu Pre-Timeskip.png |Caption = Natsu Dragneel Past-Timeskip |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = Unknown |Hair = Crimson / Pink |Eyes = Black |Affiliation = Fairy Tail Heartfilia Butlers |Guild Stamp = Right Shoulder |Occupation = Mage Butler |Status = Alive |Family = Igneel (Foster Father) |Friends = Fairy Tail Members |Allies = Heartfilia Butlers |Enemies = Doppel-Gang Guild |Magic(s) = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |Equipment = Scarf |Wattpad = Chapter 1 }} is a Fairy Tail Mage (after the History Arc, he joined the guild) who uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. He is also the main protagonist of Fairy Tail Not! and mostly the first-person narrator of the story. He is also one of the 14 Butlers of Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair with his red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. In the History Arc, he wears a long, red-sleeve polo shirt that has three buttons on it, with a white cloth strapped and tied around his waist, making the lace in the left side, probably using it as an alternative belt. Natsu also wears a short that extends below his knee pads, with two huge square-shaped pocket on both sides on it and a close-toed sandals. He still wears the scarf as it is the same as he grows up. Personality Natsu has different personalities shown in the story. He has a straightforward mind, as he want things said out immediately, and says what truly he wants to pertain to, though, he hides his feelings and never says it to anyone, that made him a concernful person sometimes, as he cares about what surrounds him, like Igneel leaving him. Natsu also shows being fierce and likes to fight, mostly to Gray. As Natsu become older, he became more carefree and reckless. His straightforward self has additional fist-forward, as he now tackles them with a fight, and makes his way to solve things always include violence. In this case, this all have been reduced '' when Lisanna died. He reflected his actions, especially the day before she died, as Natsu showed disrespect to her in that time, and realized he needs maturity. Of course, his past actions retained, though, he was less aggressive and became more friendly. As a promise for Lisanna, he shows loyalty (in a fierce way) and he is protective among his friends. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. History ''Note: Events in History Arc is considered as History of the character. On July 7, X777, Igneel mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, namely Makarov Dreyar. First, he was treated as a guest in the guild. During his stay, he met the guild members, such as Gray, and then participated in Sakura Festival. There, he met Lucy and Ms. Spetto, much likely, Spetto was kidnapped by a Doppel-Gang Member resulting a win over it. However, he was hit by the same guy in the head, which is the main cause of his fractional amnesia. After the happenings on History Arc, Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. Magic Abilities Equipment Lines Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Heartfilia Butlers